


Lost and Found on Thanksgiving

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: and I hope she likes it!, fem!Jack, happy late Thanksgiving!, this fic is for a friendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Jack and the Lads find that they can share their big Thanksgiving with someone who has so little.





	Lost and Found on Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving was always a happy time of year for the Fake AH Crew. They always had to have the biggest turkey, the biggest ham and the biggest car to take them to the store. This was the case for Jack and the lads. She escorted them to the grocery store to get some last minute things for Thanksgiving dinner.

"No messing around, boys. We're civilized today. We get what we need and leave. No bothering anyone today." Jack instructed.

The lads groaned at how boring their shopping trip would be, but they complied and did their shopping in an ordinary fashion. They made sure to leave their crew personas at home, which was hard for Golden Boy Gavin to do. He loved his gold necklaces and glasses, but it was for the best.

As Jack paid for everything and gave the cashier a sincere smile and a wish for a "Happy Thanksgiving," she and the lads started walking back to their car.

They decided to park further away from the store, as to not cause suspicion for an expensive car parked in the parking lot for a grocery store. They were walking past an alleyway until they heard the sniffling sounds of someone crying.

"Micoo, did you hear that?" Gavin asked, the first one to stop.

"Hear what, boi?" Michael asked.

"I thought I heard someone crying. Or maybe it was nothing." 

"No, Gavin, you're right. Look!" Jeremy pointed at the end of the alley and saw a female covered in a blanket and week-old pajamas slowly turning into rags from all the dirt and grime. Her short, ginger hair was in every place except sitting comfortably in one spot on her head and glasses tilted to the side of her eyes.

"Oh, shit! I wonder what happened." Jeremy started walking towards her, but Jack stopped him. 

"No, Jeremy. This calls for a woman's touch. You guys go wait in the car, okay?" Jack asked them gently. They shrugged after taking one last look at the stranger and kept heading for the car.

Jack sighed and slowly walked towards the shivering woman. "It's okay. I'm going to help you. Don't worry about a thing."

"T-that's what they all say." she growled.

"Huh?"

"They all say they're going to help me, going to bring back food or some clothes and shit. And then they don't and you're left out in the rain and freezing cold as the temperature drops at night! They're assholes! Assholes, I say!" she shook her first at the world. "And I hope karma gets them and bites them in the ass. How dare they play with my emotions, my LIFE, like that?? It's not fair!" she finished quietly and started to cry again.

"That's Los Santos for ya. Everyone is out for #1 and they don't give a damn about anyone else, even when it's the holiday season. Black Friday is coming up and I'm sure you must be terrified. I'm Jackie, by the way, but everyone calls me Jack. I prefer it, actually." Jack offers a hand and the woman takes it, slowly getting to her feet. It takes a second for her to get her bearings, but Jack helps her regain her balance.

"I'm Kiki. It's a long story how I got here and I'd rather not tell it. I don't really trust you yet, but you seem nice." Kiki smiled lightly.

"Outside of my job, I'm very nice. My crew calls me the 'mother hen.' because I'm kinda like the mom and I keep everyone in line and from doing stupid shit." Jack fixes Kiki's hair. "And like hell I'm gonna be like those assholes and leave you here to rot. Come back to the house with me. We'll fix you up and give you a nice home. We're about to celebrate Thanksgiving, actually. And I would love for you to join us, Kiki." 

Kiki started to tear up again, but with a sense of relief, knowing she was going to get out of the alley and into a real home. It's been a long time coming and she couldn't be happier. "R-really? You mean it? You're not taking me somewhere and leaving me, are you? I've had enough of that in this city."

Jack slowly guided Kiki back to her car. "Los Santos is full of jerks. I am also a jerk, but only to people who fuck with my family. And if I find out who's been messing with someone as lovely as you, Geoff will send the Vagabond out to get 'em. And I'll make sure it happens." 

"Wot about the Vagabond?" Gavin squawked as Jack opened the door for Kiki to sit in the passenger seat.

"He's gonna fuck you up for messing with his Diet Coke again, that's what." Michael chuckled as Gavin looked around in fear. 

"Who blabbed?! God damn it!" 

"I mean, I can't lie to my Battle Buddy..."

'YOU SUCK, JEREMY!" Gavin exclaimed as Jeremy laughed. Jack got into the driver's seat and the lads promptly shut up to hear what she had to say.

"All right, guys. This is Kiki. She's going to be spending Thanksgiving, and possibly the rest of her life with us. She's had it rough so please be gentle or I'll kick your asses and then send you to Ryan to finish the job." Jack threatened.

It took Kiki a second to put the pieces together. "Jack, Geoff, Vagabond..." Her eyes widened. "Holy crap. You're the Fake AH Crew!" 

"Okay. We gotta kill her now, right?" Michael takes out his gun and Jack gives him a death glare.

"Mogar, you put it away right now!" Jack demanded. Michael put the gun away in fear of an angry mother hen. Jack made sure everyone had their seat belts on and she started driving back to the house.

"Yes, Kiki. We are the Fake AH Crew, probably group of the biggest assholes in Los Santos. But, I promise you, you'll be fine with us. We're one big, crazy family and we look out for each other." Jack explained, rubbing Kiki's leg in reassurance.

"You don't look out for me." Gavin muttered.

"Shut up, Gavin! You were almost first in the crew! You're a piece of shit..." Michael rolled his eyes.

"I'm new to all this and I can already tell you're a piece of shit." Kiki smirked.

"Ohhhh, shit! Get rekt, son!" Jeremy cheered while Gavin rolled his eyes and folded his arms. 

"You're all plebs." he muttered.

"What's a pleb?" Kiki asked.

"Some made-up insult word Gavin calls everyone." Michael cackled.

"Now, Kiki, when you get to the house, we'll show you to the guest room. There's a bathroom nearby so you can have a proper shower. We'll get you some clothes and other things to help you feel at home and then you can join us for dinner!" Jack smiled.

"Will Geoff approve of this?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll kill him if he doesn't." Jack muttered. 

"Sometimes when I'm huddled in the alley, I see you guys walk by with the things you steal and I hope and pray each time that you drop something for me to have. A piece of jewelry, some food or some fancy clothes." Kiki sighed.

"Well, don't worry about that, love. We'll get you all the nice things you've been missing out on. Come on a shopping spree with me one day. I'll put some gold in your wardrobe" Gavin winked.

"I'll get you some weapons so you can properly fuck with people that mess with you, Kiki." Michael said with a trouble-making grin on his face.

Jeremy looked at Kiki's hair. "We gotta fix that hair. I know a guy. You'll get a good hairstyle from me."

"Do not let him touch your hair. It'll be orange and purple." Gavin gagged. Jeremy flipped him off. 

After laughing and sharing stories about the crew, Jack pulled up to the large house.

Kiki gasped as Jack smiled. "Here's your new home. Happy Thanksgiving, Kiki!"


End file.
